


I'm On The Hunt (I'm After You)

by Welsh_Woman



Series: January Jaunts [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, implied self confidence issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'junkie'
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: January Jaunts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090610
Kudos: 34





	I'm On The Hunt (I'm After You)

Stiles watched as Derek moved across the room, his hands gentle on Isaac’s shoulders as he commended the Beta for his control, for the fact that he’s holding his human form despite the full moon in the sky, and the fact that Stiles has been lovingly picking on him for the past few minutes.

His eyes stay on the ‘wolf as he makes his tense way to Erica, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and giving it a squeeze as he praises the report she gives him, pointing out all the details that will help them the next time they need to make a plan to deal with the next baddie that crosses their path.

Not even bothering to look away when Derek tries to touch base with Boyd, eyes flashing and fangs peeking out from his lips every few seconds while he's finding out what perhaps half of the Pack is up too before he tears his gaze away from his Second and snaps it over to Stiles, making the younger man lick his lips and tilt his neck in invitation.

Stiles knows that he shouldn’t let his thoughts about the Alpha wander so, should _at least_ let him get through the meeting before his mind starts playing images of those hands moving over his skin, that body over - and sometimes under - his own, not to mention the _sounds_ that Derek-

With a low growl, Stiles is picked up from his seat, his legs already wrapping around Derek’s waist as they head up the stairs, with a muffled noise of complaint as the bedroom door is slammed closed behind them.

He knows that there are other things that Derek should be doing, that he _needs_ to be doing, but ever since he realized that his feelings weren’t unwanted, it’s been a fire under his blood, a longing in his heart, and an almost unstoppable addiction to see how long it took before Derek was pulling him to the nearest room.

Oh, and then...

And _then_.

Stiles can't help the way he _**breathes**_ what happens then.


End file.
